Sun Prophets
The Sun Prophets are a sub-section of the Jedi Order whose teachings are centered around Stars and the Suns of individual worlds to give strength to those who follow the teachings of the Sun Prophets. Estara Loxwill, the leader of the Sun Prophets prior to the fall of the Republic and subsequently the Jedi Order, maintained traditional Sun Prophet values and brought the Sun Prophets into the mainstream light before the Jedi Order was destroyed-- and she was slain along with it. The Sun Prophets were later revived by Thalnor following the fall of the First Order and brought back into the mainstream light with a focus on new ideas and new ways to view stars and how the Force influences and is influenced by them. Despite Thalnor's work to revive the Sun Prophets, the Sun Prophets were hunted down and subsequently wiped out by Vertigo in 67 ABY. The teachings of Thalnor's Sun Prophets would later go on to evolve into the basis for the formation of the Plasma Knights. Objective History Ancient Times When the Jedi Order was first founded near the dawn of the galaxy's history around 6000 BBY, a smaller sub-section of Jedi with differing beliefs than those of the Jedi Order came together to form the Order of the Sun; a separate organization who focused on studying the power of the stars and maintaining harmony with the Universe itself. Patrid Garver was the founder of the Order of the Sun and communed with an entity who lived on a higher plane of existence known as Drexlokotl, who vowed to protect the Order of the Sun and help guide what he considered to be his children, towards an age of enlightenment that would eventually allow the followers of the Order of the Sun to ascend to the same plane of existence as Drexlokotl. However, as time went on, the Jedi Order sorted itself out and started extending a hand towards the smaller orders of Jedi who felt unrepresented by the Jedi Order. This campaign eventually led to the assimilation of many of these smaller orders, including the Order of the Sun-- who felt like their teachings could go hand in hand with the teachings of the Jedi Order and re-branded themselves as Jedi Prophets, alongside the Order of the Storm and the Order of the Spirit. Together, they became known as Sun Prophets, Storm Prophets, and Spirit Prophets respectively. Their teachings became inter-connected and the Sun Prophets grew to enormous strength during this period of time. However, as a result, the Sun Prophets decided not to follow the teachings of Drexlokotl any longer; dropping him. The Fall of the Sun Prophets As the Jedi Order grew and evolved, the begun getting attached to the idea that suppressing your emotions was key to becoming a true Jedi, and that being attached to people and things would lead straight down a path to the Dark Side of the Force. This clashed with the teachings of the Sun Prophets, and to an extent the Jedi Prophets as a whole, that feeling your emotions was important for using them to further your connection to the Force. By the time that 2000 BBY rolled around, the Jedi Order had begun to phase the teachings of the Jedi Prophets out of their system and took a firm stance towards the repression of emotion and detachment from the world around you. Although the Sun Prophets fought hard to rectify this and be represented by the Jedi Order, the Jedi Order responded by disbanding the Jedi Prophets and in some cases, even began hunting down Sun Prophets, and to an extent Jedi Prophets, in-order to destroy the way of thinking that they were sure would lead to the Dark Side. The Sun Prophets returned to their ancestral home, Corusila, and pleaded with Drexlokotl to aid them once more in their time of desperation. Drexlokotl decided to protect those he saw as truly worthy of bearing the name Sun Prophet, hiding them away from the rest of the galaxy and protecting them so that they and their culture could persist in their time of persecution-- leaving those who he deemed not devoted enough to perish to the Jedi Order. The Modern Republic Soon, the Republic evolved into a new era of what is more commonly known as the Modern Republic. It was during this time that the Sun Prophets were living in large cities, sparsely scattered across the surface of Corusila. Category:Star Wars Category:Organizations